Algo mas
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: Después de salir algún tiempo en un plan de amantes, Camus y Milo han decidido darle un giro más profundo a su relación y tener una cita romantica; aunque las cosas no salgan como las planean, puede que no todo les salga tan mal...


Ok... no es el mejor de mis escritos ^^U... pero estoy muy orgullosa de este fic porque lo acabé en un día!! *-*... me costó dos horas de mi vida y lo escribí con mucho cariño para mi sobrina Yeka por su cumpleaños!!

Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejar sus mensajitos ^^

****

Algo más...

Después del fuego entre nosotros, hoy se presenta la calma. Mantuvimos por días una relación de pura pasión, en la que nuestros cuerpos se entregaron sin reservas de ningún tipo. Esta vez es diferente. Hemos descubierto que no sólo nos atraemos físicamente, si no que tenemos cosas en común, y que nos gustamos; que no únicamente es ese cosquilleo enloquecedor en el vientre lo que nos ata, si no una dilatación cardiaca que en lo personal, cada vez aumenta.

-"Estoy de acuerdo."- Me dice con una sonrisa.

Esta tarde eh venido a visitarlo para entablar una 'breve' conversación sobre un posible futuro entre nosotros, que vaya más allá de una calentura. Me ha ofrecido algo de tomar a mi llegada; yo eh aceptado una taza de café. Él también está tomando una, lo puedo contemplar mientras yo hablo y espero respuesta.

Le acabo de abrir mi corazón, por así decirlo. Dije que me atraía sexualmente, pero que también quería conocerlo en otros sentidos, porque concebía un sentimiento de mayor agrado. Al principio reaccionó sorprendido, después me permitió gozar de un matiz en sus mejillas en combinación con una respuesta de correspondencia. Entonces le propuse salir esta noche a divertirnos... conocernos, más que nada.

-"Perfecto, Camus."- Me levanto del sillón dispuesto a terminar mi visita. -"¿Puedo pasar como a eso de las ocho?"- Él hace un movimiento negativo

-"¿Qué te parece si mejor yo paso por ti?"- No es que me desagrade la idea, pasa que no lo creo correcto; por lo que enseguida le explico:

-"Yo te invité, así que el transporte corre por mi cuenta"- Le guiño un ojo. Entonces él ríe y confirma

-"Muy bien Milo, nos vemos a las ocho"- Justo ahora me siento tan feliz que podría saltarle encima y comérmelo a besos... aunque esa acción la eh realizado con anterioridad... hum... Creo que me reservaré mi derecho para después...

-"A las ocho entonces."- Camino hacia la salida con él detrás de mí.

Una vez en el umbral de la puerta nos despedimos con un apretón de manos cordial, y no con el vehemente beso nocturno con el que siempre solíamos hacerlo.

Quizá por un tiempo extrañe esos momentos; pero si deseo en realidad llegar a algo más con él, lo mejor será esperar... aunque sea un poco más...

****

-.-.-.-

Mientras caminamos en silencio no puedo evitar el cargar aún con la culpa sobre mis hombros. Yo sé que él no dice nada para no hacerme sentir peor; aunque se muera de ganas por decirme que lo mejor hubiera sido que él pasara por mí, en vez de que yo me pusiera de necio...

En fin... Todo sucedió así:

Yo llegué en mi auto cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada. Todo iba bien. Llegué con flores, oliendo perfectamente y arreglado de pies a cabeza para gustarle. Él salió a recibirme con una sonrisa en su agraciada faz. Recibió mi regalo, entró sólo a dejarlo y después caminamos hasta el auto.

Las cosas iban sobre ruedas hasta que el auto no quiso funcionar. Camus y yo lo revisamos de pies a cabeza por el lapso de una hora, hasta que mi pelirrojo amigo encontró la falla. Me la dijo, aunque como yo no sé mucho de eso, no recuerdo ni lo que era... Total que terminamos caminando. Dijo que un poco aire nos haría bien y que siempre hay un motivo para que todo ocurra.

A veces me asombra el que sea tan positivo.

Eh resoplado ante mi suerte, de forma que ahora me toma suavemente por el brazo y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, aún caminando, mientras intenta consolarme

-"Todo esta bien Milo, no te preocupes."- Su toque parece relajarme. Es un efecto bastante extraño.

Continuamos nuestro trayecto, sin prestar mayor atención a los lugares por los que pasamos; al menos yo no lo hago, toda mi atención se encuentra concentrada en su agarre, su cercanía.

Por fin nos detenemos frente a un restaurante, donde parece que la comida es buena, no por nada se ve lleno... Me pregunto si habrá lugar...

-"Lo siento señor, tenía que hacer previa reservación"- La segunda cosa que me sale mal...

¡Si es que los dioses existen, que alguno se apiade de mí!

-"eh... Milo, podemos ir a otro lugar..."- Me dice tirando de mi brazo; mas yo me quedo donde estoy. Conseguiré una mesa para nosotros al precio que sea.

-"No Camus, venimos a comer aquí y no nos vamos hasta tener una mesa"- Respondo de forma enérgica mirando a la recepcionista.

-"Pero señor..."

-"Mire señorita, no es mi culpa que su restaurante no sea de mayor tamaño, o que no cuenten con las mesas suficientes para atender a clientes tan distinguidos como nosotros"- Esta vez mi tono aumenta más de lo debido, provocando que todo el lugar se quede en completo silencio. Puedo notar de reojo que Camus parece abochornado, lo cual me hace pensar que le estoy haciendo pasar mal rato. En ese momento se nos acerca uno de los encargados

-"¿Algún problema caballeros?"- Nos pregunta. Yo adquiero una pose aún más erguida

-"La señorita aquí presente se niega a atendernos."- La acuso con crueldad.

-"Debe ser porque ya no contamos con mesas disponibles, señores"- Responde el encargado. Yo levanto las manos al cielo, como si no diera crédito

-"¿Lo ve? ¡Que mal servicio!... Tienes razón Camus, vamos a otro sitio que si merezca la pena"- Le tomo la mano, adquiriendo una actitud ofendida mientras intentamos salir del lugar. Sorpresivamente el encargado nos detiene y nos ofrece una mesa que si estaba vacía...

Vaya tipos...

Cuando mi pelirrojo acompañante y yo nos sentamos, él explota en carcajadas, intentando silenciarlas con las manos sobre su boca.

-"¡Eres increíble!"- Exclama entre risas. Yo me siento bastante halagado. Después de todo parece feliz.

-"Te prometí llevarte a un buen lugar a cenar, como recompensa por lo del auto"- Me hace una seña con la mano, como restándole importancia

-"Ya te dije que no te preocupes. Me alegra que estemos juntos... Creo que eso es lo que importa..."- desliza su mano por el mantel azul de la mesa, buscando la mía; encontrándole, la aprieta con suavidad. En respuesta sonrío, perdiéndome entre sus divinas facciones: sus ojos cafés, su mueca sonriente, sus labios...

Ahora suspiro al pensar que realmente estoy enamorado de él.

Quizá cuando nos conocimos fuera una época difícil para los dos. Camus no quería compromisos con nadie, ni yo tampoco. Así que decidimos basar nuestra relación en el sexo, y no hablar más que lo estrictamente necesario. Conformé avanzó el tiempo fuimos rompiendo esa barrera hasta llegar a este punto, donde nos hemos permitido conocernos más.

Con un poco de suerte espero enamorarlo, con un poco más, deseo convertirlo en algo más que mi amante.

****

-.-.-.-

Después de disfrutar una espléndida cena caminamos por el parque, aún conversando de tantas cosas, que me parece imposible el que llevemos tanto tiempo acostándonos, y que nunca nos tomáramos la molestia de explorar un poco más.

Sé que es de origen francés, que estudió gastronomía y que la mayor parte de su vida ah estado solo. También me dijo que salió con algunos tipos que le hicieron mucho daño, y que por eso había cerrado eternamente las puertas de su corazón; hasta que llegué yo y me colé entre algún espacio de esa hermética cerradura...

Dioses... Cuanto más conversamos, lo siento que lo quiero más.

Él me pregunta sobre mí, y aunque muchas cosas prefería no hablarlas porque lastiman, soy consiente de que él se ha abierto conmigo, y que yo debo hacer lo mismo; así que le revelo que mi padre me corrió de casa cuando supo lo que me gustaba... Mi hermana era la única que me quería, y murió sin que yo pudiera decirle adiós. En cuanto a mis parejas... bueno... digamos que me explotaron cuanto pudieron y luego me dejaron en la calle, como una cosa cualquiera.

Cuando terminamos de hablar y de recopilar información sobre el otro, nos damos un abrazo en medio de la oscuridad. Ya no caminaos por el parque. Hace un rato nos sentamos en una banca, en la que ahora nos brindamos una caricia humana, fraternal; ya no existe la lujuria que nos embriaga cuando teníamos contacto. Y es que ahora que nos conocemos, creo que somos consientes de que nos unen demasiadas cosas, principalmente el que hemos permanecido en el mundo sin ser amados como merecemos, y que estamos dispuestos a volver a empezar para retomar un poco de la humanidad que pretendimos enterrar.

-"¿Sabes? Me gustó mucho conversar contigo"- Me dice aún deslizando sus manos por mi espalda.

-"A mí me dio más gusto poder conocerte"- Le confieso. Él rompe nuestro abrazo para mirarme a la cara y regalarme una sonrisa; después plasma un beso en mi frente y luego en mi mejilla. El contacto húmedo y cálido hace vibrar mi corazón.

El amanecer va comiéndose a la noche, así que es hora de volver. Debo llevarle hasta la puerta de su casa y decirle hasta mañana...

Por este momento no pensaré en la agridulce despedida. Me centraré en poner atención a cada uno de sus finos movimientos y a nuestra amena conversación.

****

-.-.-.

El camino se me ha hecho tan corto. Desearía que viviera un poco más lejos, al menos hasta que pudiera tomar valor y la decisión de sujetarle la mano o regresarle el beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo, estamos caminando por el pequeño patio de la entrada de su casa. Nuestros pasos son ligeros, pausados, aunque al mismo tiempo se vuelven rápidos.

No quisiera despedirme, mucho menos dormir solo, o intentar hacerlo mientras el recuerdo de esta noche flota por mi mente; tampoco me gustaría entrar nuevamente en su cama, sabiendo que quiero ir despacio, amarlo con calma y dejarme amar de esta misma forma

No sé que hacer...

-"Bien... gracias por la velada"- Me dice sonriente, parándose delante de mí.

-"Mi agradecimiento es para ti por soportarme"- Ambos reímos como dos niños. No recuerdo que yo pudiera hacerlo así, o que él lo hiciera.

-"Nada de eso Milo, fue fascinante conocerte."- Me tiende la mano sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

-"Reitero mi agradecimiento. Tú eres una persona muy especial"- Nuestras manos se han mantenido juntas demasiado tiempo. A mi no me importa, a él tampoco parece afectarle; lo que es mejor, ya no sabe como responder a mi halago

-"Bien... hasta mañana..."- Se despide.

-"Que descanses..."- Respondo. Mis mejillas se calientan poco a poco, mis manos hormiguean y una sensación de pesadumbre me hace su presa. No quiero dejarlo. Creo que estoy enamorado...

Camus mira nuestras manos, me sonríe y lentamente me deja ir. Puedo leer en sus ojos que anhela lo mismo que yo: quiere besarme, pero al mismo tiempo esperar.

-"Te llamo por la tarde, ¿Sí?"- Me dice guiñando el ojo. -"La salida de mañana corre por mi cuenta"- Termina ampliando su sonrisa y la mía.

-"Por supuesto"- Le respondo con una suave inclinación de cabeza, procediendo después a darle la espalda para marcharme, haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos por no revelarle el 'te amo' que llevo en los labios, y tatuado en el corazón. Para la primera cita no creo que sea lo más correcto.

Quizá con el tiempo suceda otra cosa; pero eso formará parte de otra historia... así que...

****

¡FIN! ^^

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

ñam o.o... como lo dije, no es de las mejores cosas que eh escrito... pero esta realizado con todo mi amor para ti yekaoi o.

Les agradezco su lectura y sus comentarios para mi one-shot

Besitos vampirescos!! .w. .w. .w.


End file.
